


Collateral Damage

by dokyun (kissthesea)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissthesea/pseuds/dokyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon likes to put himself at risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collateral Damage

From where he sits on the living room couch, the click of the second bedroom look seems to echo across the cramped dorm, and Jihoon's eyes flicker toward the sound. 

Hansol catches him with a dry laugh, "You think they could be more subtle, right?"

Jihoon grunts assent, but finds himself quietly watching the door throughout the movie until Mingyu and Wonwoo eventually tumble back out, faces flushed and fingers linked.

-

Jihoon isn't a jealous person. Mingyu and Wonwoo have always been, well, themselves, hitting and grabbing and flinging their way across the practice room but always settling into a kind of rowdy peace at the end of the day. The others watch them with a kind of fond disdain, carefully gravitating around them to avoid becoming collateral damage. 

Jihoon, though, kind of likes putting himself at risk. There's something about chasing Mingyu around with an acoustic guitar or tumbling on top of the pair mid-practice that eases the constant tension in his shoulders. When he's stuck mid-composing and hasn't slept for days, he can count on finding the two of them piled in a corner somewhere, happy to let him flop down with them. 

So when Mingyu and Wonwoo wander into a convenience store on the way back from practice, Jihoon chooses to go on a head, immediately settling himself into the farthest bunk at the back of the second bedroom. He knows their routine by now; it's hell being observant. Sure enough, not even fifteen minutes later two laughing boys practically fall through the door. The click of the lock seems quieter now, when Jihoon's on the other side of the door. Jihoon recognizes Mingyu's puppy socks when Wonwoo shoves him against the wall, hands crawling up the hem of Mingyu's t-shirt.

"Shh," Wonwoo scolds when Mingyu laughs out loud. Jihoon can't see their faces from his spot, but he can imagine the shit-eating grin on Mingyu's face. His own face flushes at the thought. The hem of Mingyu's shirt disappears and it lands with a thump on the wall opposite. Wonwoo's hands move up out of Jihoon's line of sight and Mingyu hisses, a quiet sound that makes Jihoon's entire body stiffen.

Before he feels truly creepy, Jihoon clears his throat. Mingyu yelps and the pair freeze. After the slightest hesitation, Wonwoo's eyes appear under the edge of the top bunk. Jihoon gives an attempt at a casual smile, even waves, though the blank look on Wonwoo's face makes him think that maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.

At the last second, Wonwoo smiles and his face disappears. The two whisper together and unease turns Jihoon's stomach, but he can't will his body to move from the bunk. Finally Mingyu breaks away and pads down the line of bunks. He squeezes between Jihoon's bunk and the other in all his flushed, shirtless glory. There are bright red marks along Mingyu's collarbone and the way he says, "Hi," just as breathless as Jihoon feels, is too much for Jihoon to resist. He sits up in bed and lets Mingyu take him by the arm, his grip enthusiastic enough to be painful.

"I just--" he begins when Mingyu leads him out of hiding. For a second Jihoon worries they're going to kick him out, and he couldn't blame them, but he doesn't want to go. But as soon as he's within reach Wonwoo grabs Jihoon and pulls him close, his mouth silencing whatever excuse Jihoon had been about to give. The kiss ends too quickly, but a third mouth kisses Jihoon on the back of the neck. Mingyu grins over Jihoon's shoulder before pressing two more kisses to Jihoon's shoulder. "You're both freaks," he jokes, but he can feel his heart racing. He has a feeling Wonwoo can feel it, too, because he gives a shrug. Then Wonwoo kisses him again, and Jihoon supposes he's a bit of a freak, too.

Mingyu takes Jihoon by the hips, turning him around and kissing him probably, not to mention hard. The size difference has Jihoon staggering back, but Wonwoo's there to steady him. Jihoon thinks the world must be spinning but finds it's Mingyu moving him, guiding him to sit on the edge of the nearest bunk. Mingyu looks at Wonwoo and cocks his head.

"It's okay, Jihoonie can go first." Wonwoo grins wolfishly over Mingyu's shoulder and Jihoon glares back for about two seconds, because Mingyu kisses him with so much enthusiasm it's impossible to focus on anything else. There's something in the way Mingyu's nails bite into Jihoon's back through his shirt, the way Mingyu pants between kisses that makes Jihoon feel like they were the only two people in the world. Jihoon barely has enough time between kisses to tug his shirt off as Mingyu kneels in front of the bed. Mingyu's skin is warm and soft against Jihoon's chest.

Above them, Wonwoo clicks his tongue. "You don't have to be careful, Jihoon." He grabs Mingyu by the hair and yanks his head back to kiss him. Mingyu gives a low groan and his hands squeeze Jihoon's thighs. "Mingyu likes it rough." He lets go of Mingyu's head and smirks.

After a quick pout at Wonwoo, Mingyu returns to Jihoon with a grin. His hands slide up Jihoon's thighs to play with the elastic of his sweatpants. Jihoon runs a hand through Mingyu's hair experimentally, then tugs. Mingyu sighs happily as he kisses his way from Jihoon's navel to his nipple. A jolt of pleasure makes Jihoon tug harder than intended. Mingyu growls and worries the nipple with his teeth.

An impatient sound drowns out Jihoon's curse. "Too slow," Wonwoo grumbles. He pulls Mingyu's head back by the hair again and regards him seriously. "Tell me what you want, Mingyu." At Mingyu's whine, Wonwoo yanks harder at his hair. Hardly able to concentrate, Jihoon runs his hands over Mingyu's chest. The boy's entire body jerks when he reaches a nipple. "Tell me you want Jihoon's dick, Mingyu. You want to feel it, you want to taste it, you want it inside you, fucking you until you scream."

Mingyu's eyes shift away from Wonwoo, running over Jihoon's body, lingering where Jihoon's erection is making it obvious how much he's enjoying this show. "I want Jihoon's dick," he replies quietly, licking his lips. 

Wonwoo's mouth quirks in a smile. "Say please."

"Please." His voice cracks and Wonwoo releases him. Jihoon replaces Wonwoo's hold on Mingyu with his own. He pets Mingyu's hair gently, putting just enough pressure to guide him back down toward his sweatpants. Mingyu meets his eyes in surprise, but Jihoon doesn't mind being forward. If something doesn't happen soon, he feels like he's going to go crazy.

Mingyu doesn't hesitate, tugging off the remainder of Jihoon's clothes. Wonwoo kicks them off to the side; part of Jihoon wonders how Wonwoo can bear watching all of this, but it's hard to focus on Wonwoo at all when Mingyu takes Jihoon's dick and strokes him slowly, so slowly Jihoon's head falls forward and he gasps.

"What do you want Mingyu to do, Jihoonie?"

The cutesy name is enough to make Jihoon growl, but he can't much argue with Mingyu's hands on him. "Suck me," he breathes.

Wonwoo cocks his head and Jihoon wishes he had something to throw at him. "Can't hear you, Jihoonie."

Jihoon tangles his fingers in Mingyu's hair and drags his face to his dick. "Suck me, Mingyu." And Mingyu does, taking Jihoon's length into his mouth and bobbing his head. Jihoon's fingers tighten in Mingyu's hair and Jihoon forces him to move more quickly. Mingyu shifts on his knees slightly and takes all of Jihoon into his mouth, the head hitting the back of his throat. Jihoon keens and it takes all of his concentration to keep from yanking Mingyu's hair out to get him to do it again. Thankfully, Mingyu does so on his own.

In the background a drawer slides open and closed and Jihoon watches Wonwoo move behind Mingyu. Without interrupting Mingyu's movements, Wonwoo helps him out of his jeans and underwear. Wonwoo flicks open a bottle Jihoon's never seen before, but then Mingyu's teeth graze his cock and Jihoon has to close his eyes to keep from groaning too loudly.

When he opens his eyes, Wonwoo's fingers are working inside Mingyu. Mingyu's legs tremble slightly and he moans around Jihoon's cock, the vibrations almost sending him over the edge. As if he can sense it, which he probably can, Jihoon realizes with a weak laugh, Mingyu releases his cock with a wet pop. "Not yet," he pants, his eyes glazed from Wonwoo's treatment. 

Suddenly Wonwoo pulls Jihoon to his feet. His legs are jelly but Wonwoo holds him up, kissing him roughly as his hands slide over Jihoon's nakedness. Mingyu slides into the bunk and waves Jihoon over, his smile teasing. Jihoon swallows and glances at Wonwoo. "He's a little spoiled, so make sure to give him wait he wants," Wonwoo says, reaching down to grip Jihoon's erection for emphasis. Jihoon gasps but lets Wonwoo push him towards the bed.

Jihoon crawls into the bunk over Mingyu, all legs and golden skin. Mingyu's hands reach up and cup Jihoon's face. "Fuck me, Jihoon," he mumbles against Jihoon's ear. He spreads his legs eagerly and Jihoon settles between them. He holds his breath before sliding inside, instantly regretting it because he ends up gasping and panting as Mingyu's heat surrounds his painfully hard dick. He braces himself with a hand on either side of Mingyu's head, trying to steady his breathing. Beneath him, Mingyu squirms impatiently. Carefully, Jihoon starts to move, finding a rhythm punctuated by Mingyu gasping his name. In the small bunk, Mingyu's legs prove an inconvenience, so without thinking about it Jihoon hooks his arms under them, making it easier for him to drive deeper into Mingyu. 

There's a soft sound to the side and Jihoon glances over to find Wonwoo stripping off his clothes. Wonwoo smiles when he finds Jihoon watching. With Mingyu tight around his cock and Mingyu's moaning encouragement in his ear, Jihoon rakes his eyes over Wonwoo's pale skin, wishing he'd gotten the chance to touch him. As if reading his mind, Wonwoo runs his hands down his chest. Jihoon wants to reach out to him, bring him closer, but keeping hold of Mingyu makes it impossible. Instead, Wonwoo's hand drifts down to touch himself. 

It's when Wonwoo quietly mutters, "Jihoonie," that Jihoon comes, his head falling forward as he buries himself inside Mingyu. Mingyu doesn't let him stop, rocking against him as Jihoon rides out his orgasm. His entire body feels limp and exhausted; he just laughs when Mingyu rolls them over. Mingyu crawls on top of him, pressing Jihoon further up against the headboard. He doesn't complain, pulling Mingyu against him in a sloppy kiss. The bunk shifts under them as Wonwoo moves behind Mingyu, Mingyu crying out into Jihoon's mouth when Wonwoo enters him.

Jihoon watches Wonwoo over Mingyu's shoulder and grins at how flushed he is, all of his earlier control slipping away as he fucks Mingyu right on top of Jihoon. His fingers grip Mingyu's hips so hard his knuckles are white, and he has to bend over Mingyu's back to keep from hitting his head off of the upper bunk. It's cramped and awkward and utterly hot to watch. Jihoon busies himself with Mingyu's mouth, teasing his lips with his tongue and nipping playfully. Mingyu groans and kisses back desperately, his arms shaking where he supports himself on the bed.

"Jihoon," Wonwoo's quiet voice brings Jihoon out of his reverie. "Touch Mingyu. I'm a little... busy." He grins and runs his hands along Mingyu's spine.

Returning the grin, Jihoon wriggles beneath Mingyu until he can reach down and stroke Mingyu's cock. He matches Wonwoo's rhythm and kisses Mingyu's collarbone. Mingyu thrusts erratically into Jihoon's hand until he comes, spilling into Jihoon's fist as his arms give out. He lands awkwardly on top of Jihoon, but Jihoon holds him with one arm while continuing to stroke him with the other. Mingyu's skin is damp and sensitive, his breath hitching at the slightest touch. The entire bed rocks as Wonwoo reaches his own climax, not slowing down until he finally falls back against the bunk's baseboard.

Mingyu untangles himself from Jihoon and sits up to kiss Wonwoo. Wonwoo's fingers are gentle in Mingyu's hair now, his other arm wrapping around MIngyu's waist. It makes Jihoon smile, but doesn't stop him from sitting up and kissing Mingyu's shoulder. He nudges at Mingyu's cheek until, laughing, Mingyu turns his face so that Jihoon can kiss Wonwoo, too. Wonwoo's tongue slides easily into Jihoon's mouth. 

-

Countless kisses later, the three of them step out of the bedroom. Wonwoo and Mingyu are holding hands as usual, but Jihoon leads the way, meeting Hansol's incredulous look with a smirk.


End file.
